


Fries!

by Highlander_II



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Episode: s05e06 Family, Friendship, Gen, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tara and Buffy have lunch.





	Fries!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



"Hey, Buffy!" Tara greeted as they both entered the common room at the same time.

"Oh, hey, Tara," Buffy called back. "How was class?"

Tara smiled and ducked her head a little. "Oh, you know, long blocks of text, discussion of themes by students who don't know what themes actually are."

"So, pretty much the usual?"

"Pretty much," Tara agreed. "I was heading over to the coffee shop to get caffeine and lunch, wanna come with?"

Buffy shifted her books in her arms and glanced over her shoulder at the guy who bumped her as he passed. "Uh, sure. I could use a big sugary mocha." She pushed the door open and waved for Tara to exit first. "Willow still nursing that stomach bug?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah. She was still feeling pretty yucky. I had to promise to get lecture notes for her to get her to stay in bed."

Buffy laughed. "Sounds like our Willow."

* * * * *

The coffee shop was busy, but not crowded. They found a table and made their lunch decisions from a distance before taking turns at the counter. While they were waiting for their orders to come up, they discussed some school lecture items and Buffy passed on some notes from the class she shared with Willow.

Their orders came up and they collected them. As Buffy slid her sandwich plate onto the table, she said, "You know, we should do this more."

Tara returned to her chair. "Eat lunch?" she asked. "Kind of an every day thing."

Buffy tore off a corner of bread. "No. Hang out. Just us." She popped the bread into her mouth. "Not to take you away from quality Willow time, but, just to hang."

"Sure," Tara agreed, blinking in mild surprise. "That'd be really nice."

"Cool. So, I've been meaning to ask - how's your nose? I know Spike didn't hit you as hard as he could, but getting hit in the face hurts."

The topic shift was sudden, but very 'Buffy' from what Tara had learned already. "Um, it's much better. Thanks. He hit me pretty hard, but my nose didn't bleed or get broken, so I'm going to count it as un-bad."

"Plus," Buffy added, "cleared up weird family stuff."

"A definite bonus."

"If you ever want a chance to hit him back, let me know and I'll hold him down," Buffy offered and took a long drink from her mocha.

Tara laughed. "I'm not much with the fighting, but I'll remember that."

Buffy smiled, seemingly pleased with the potential prospect of someone getting to do bodily harm to Spike.

"Ooh! You know what we need?" Buffy interjected. "Fries!"


End file.
